Route XYX
by Bugsy and the Dalek
Summary: In an alternate Route, Oni Tateyama is Member No. 4 of the Mekakushi Dan. After being in a fatal car accident with her mother, she recieved the eye ability of 'Genuine Eyes'. Rated T for death and language (Rating may change) R&R Please!
1. Prologue

Route XYX - Prologue

* * *

"See you three later! Be good for Ayano!"

August 15th, 12:20. Mum was dropping Kano, Kido and Seto off at home, and then I was going to be taken to my Photography class. It wasn't too long to get there, after about 5 more minutes of driving we were approaching the street where the class was going to be held.

"Sweetie, you're only 14, the class is for 15 and over! Are you sure you're gonna be alright?" Said my mum, turning round to face me, who was sat in the back.

"I'll be fine", I mumbled, "I'm only taking this course to get Kenjirou off my back about joining a damn club."

"He asked you to call him 'Dad', maybe you should respect that. He might not be your birth father, but he still loves you."

"No he doesn't. It's always about freaking Ayano. No time for me." I replied. Talking about Kenjirou always gets me in a bad mood. I think that's why I get along with Takane so well. The both of us can get quite irritable. She said she would take the class too, if she could be bothered.

Mum sighed, shook her head at me then turned her attention back to the road. Suddenly, she laughed and said, "Hey, what kind of licence plate is that, it just says 'Jin' on it! Come to think of it, that Soda truck is heading the wrong way. It's coming straight at us.. Oh my God, I'm going to turn around, this isn't safe at all."

"'Wait, mum, if you turn around it'll just cause more fuss! Mum, no! AAAAH!"

* * *

_"August 15th, at approximately 12:30, there took place a tragic accident. On Tono Road, an incident involving a truck and a small car lead to a fatal accident. There were two fatalities, a Miss Oni Tateyama, and a Mrs Ayaka Tateyama." _

_The news report of the car crash rang threw the Tateyama household that night, and fell upon the ears of four anguished siblings._

* * *

- I dare you to click the review button :3 (I plan on updating once a week)


	2. Chapter 1

Aah~ I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long ;-; I've been so busy with school and everything :o But hey, I finally got round to doing it! That's better than nothing, right? Right?

Oh, and to the readers/reviewers who have questioned this, the point of this story is to break canon, to bring forward a route different from any if the others. So the fact that Kanjirou never got his eyes is perfectly non-canon.

* * *

Route XYX - Chapter 1

Oni looked up at the pale blue sky, down at the floor, and all around the streets she was walking down with Kido, just for something to do. She'd left her iPod at the base, and, much to Oni's irritation, Kido had not left her's at the base. Kido was just walking down the street, completely ignoring her older sister, bobbing her head ever so slightly to the sound of Oasis.

Its at time like this when I wonder who put her in charge. I'm older than her actually, I should be in charge, thought Oni. Then she remembered her reluctance to join the Dan while Ayano was still alive, and remembered the reason why she was Member No. 4 rather than Member No. 1.

As they got to the end of the street and Oni couldn't take it anymore. She didn't have a clue as to where they were going.

"Kido? Kido! Take those earphones out!" Oni shouted, to no avail. She had no choice. She reached over and pulled out Kido's earphones, only to suffer the immediate consequence of Kido's natural reflexes. Her natural reflexes being, to punch extremely hard.

"Ouch!" Oni said, rubbing her arm. "Okay, now you've got that out of your system..." Oni began, "Where are we meeting this so-called 'new member' again?"

They walked a little further and sat on a bench so they could talk more easily

"Oh- Umm, well, you see... I'm not quite sure..." Kido replied.

"What? How can you not be sure?! I did somehow suspect that this mission was futile, but how can you not know where we're going?"

"But that's where you're wrong. the book stated that 'we'd find her if we looked'. So even though I'm not sure where she is, we'll find her.

Wow, Oni thought, I guess I can see why she's the leader.

"So basically, we just wander around aimlessly hoping that we stumble upon a girl that May or may not even want to join our dan. That makes sense."

"Oni, if you'd read the book yourself you would know what I'm talking about!"

Oni was about to respond, but her snarky comment was lost as the two girls' attention was immediately drawn to a ginger-haired girl in a pink jacket, holding the hand of a little kid in a blue shirt and a waistcoat. Both of them looked positively terrified of the crowd that was surrounding them. But the girl looked familiar..

"Hey, it's Momo!", Oni exclaimed. To nullify Kido's look of confusion, Oni continued, "Kisaragi Momo! The idol!"

"So the 'Captivating One' is a famous idol, huh?" Kido said.

"Wait, what? Momo is the one we're looking for?"

"She is exactly as described in Mary's book. And look, her eyes are red. No doubt about it. It's her."

As they spoke, even more people on the street started to recognise Momo - and crowd round. Great, Oni thought, now it's going to be ridiculously impossible to get near her.

Momo continued being surrounded, and it was plenty obvious that she hated the attention from the terrified face she was pulling. The vast quantities of people carried on surrounding her and the little kid, taking pictures and begging for autographs. The crowds were so huge that the people appeared to be coming out of nowhere. Momo herself was cowering as if she were being smothered to death

About ten minutes past and Oni couldn't help but keep her eyes on the girl. She had a kind of aura around her that made her want to continue looking at Momo. It must be the eyes. Yes, definitely the eyes, they're red. The most likely scenario was that Momo didn't know about the eyes. If she knew about them, she didn't know how to control them.

Suddenly, the famous idol screamed and burst out of the crowd, dragging the child with her.

"... So, Danchou." Oni said to Kido, "What do we do now?"

Kido didn't say anything.

"Kido?" She persisted.

Then she looked at her and saw what was in her ears.

"_TSUBOMI_! For the love of God, get those goddamn earphones out!" Oni screeched at the nonchalant girl. She was beginning to lose her (rather poor) temper. After persistent pestering, Kido figured out that Oni needed her attention, so she took her earphones out.

"Oh, where's the idol gone?" Kido asked.

Oni sighed in frustration. Kido hadn't been watching her?

"I think she went down that alleyway. I guess we follow her?" she asked, pointing in the direction she'd seen the idol run.

"Oh, well... I guess we follow her."

"Right. There's an answer, at least. Would you mind working some blindfold magic on her so she doesn't 'captivate' any more people?" Oni said as they crossed the street.

"Yeah, let's get a little closer first. Actually, first off, let's locate the girl."

They headed down the alleyway that Momo had run down and soon saw her crouched down on the floor, head in her knees, with the kid leant against the wall next to her.

Kido activated her eye ability so the two didn't notice Oni and Kido's presence, and no more fans noticed theirs. They were right in front of them when Kido spoke up.

"Oi" she said, deactivating her ability on herself. To Momo, it looked as if Kido was alone. Momo looked up.

"Are you alright?" Asked Kido.

"U-UWAAAAAAAH!" Momo screeched. I suppose Kido's ability is pretty shocking at first, thought Oni.

"W-what's going on?" Momo stuttered,

"You don't need to act so surprised... You knew we were meeting you today, right?"

Kido had mentioned earlier that Momo was expecting this.

"What meeting- oh, are you from the agency? Hibiya, get up." Momo asked, climbing up from her position on the floor and dragging 'Hibiya' up with her.

"Well, you could call us a kind of agency, I guess." Kido said.

"I-I hope you understand that I won't be doing that job anymore. It's making my life uncomfortable and my family no longer needs the money." Momo said to Kido.

"Oh, if you're talking about being an idol, then I understand. I know how you feel, come with me." said Kido.

Momo took Hibiya's hand and followed Kido and Oni, still unaware of Oni's presence.

Whilst Kido and Momo discussed things, Oni observed Hibiya. The kid looked to be about 11 years old, that was the un interesting part of him. What was interesting was the emotions of the child. He looked extremely bored, and was very good at showing it. However, Oni sensed something odd about his expression, so she activated her eye ability.

He was crying, more like weeping inside.

The poor kid.

How did she know this? Well, her ability is 'Genuine Eyes', the ability to see past deception and trickery. Kano hated her for it, it made him rather edgy. It was tricky having a deceiver around the house with someone that could easily unmask him. She'd promised him that she'd never use it on or around him. But she'd never promised anything about using it when he wasn't around.

Oni carried on wondering, and Kido carried on making sure nobody could see her. They carried on walking, and Momo carried on babbling about her hatred for the job as an idol. Hibiya continued to stare down at the floor, not talking to anybody. They got to the door of the base. Kido de-activated her eye ability.

"Wha-what?!" Momo gasped upon seeing Oni, "How long have you been here?!"

"Well" said Oni, "I've Been here as long as Kido has."

"B-but-"

"Remember how Kido just 'suddenly appeared in front of you' - back in the alleyway?"

"Yes..." Momo said cautiously,

"Well, that was another example of the power that masked me. Instead of loitering around the base, I suggest we get it. I'm sure Kano won't mind explaining it to you on great, great detail." Oni said, with a slight, knowing smile.

* * *

Kido unlocked the door and they entered the base. The same scene they saw nearly every time they entered the base. The floors were strewn with magazines and litter and the TV was permanently off. Kano was sleeping on the couch with a magazine on his face, Mary was apparently hidden in her room, and Seto had gone to work earlier.

Oni went over to Kano and shook him roughly until he woke up with a typical Kano look on his face. He had a huge, cheeky grin on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oi, Kano, seeing as this was your idea in the first place, why don't you explain the situation to her?

"Eh~? Who is this person?" Kano groaned as he got up.

"What? Hold up Kano-" Kido said, "You were the one who told us to go out and find her in the first place! So why are you-"

"Aaah~ Geez Kido, I was kidding, I was kidding. So this is the new member? Oh, she brought a friend too~!" Kano exclaimed,

Momo was growing evermore confused, and as Kano had referred to her as a new member, she stuttered, "W-wait, what? New member?"

Oni opened her mouth to explain, but she was cut off by Kano's enthusiasm.

"Welcome to the Mekakushi Dan! Nice to meet you new member, and you too, friend of new member!" Kano said.

Hibiya was visibly irritated by being constantly referred to as 'friend of new member', but he chose to stay quiet and not act on his irritation.

"We're a top secret organisation that avoids the polices eyes to infiltrate dangerous facilities and borrow various things! And this is our base~!"

Kano bounded around the room describing almost each and every item and how we got it. The rest of the Dan tuned out for a while until he got to the introductions,

"This one right here is Kido~! She organised the base and is currently the head of it! The founding leader is no longer alive right now, but at the moment, Kido is our head! And look at the enthusiasm with which she leads us- she's always willing to take on a challenge!"

Wait, who was he describing exactly?

Kano immediately corrected himself as Kido looked ready to explode.

"Uwaah~ Kido, don't shoot me with one of your death glares! Geez, so scary! I was making a joke- A JOKE! It doesn't take a genius to know that you're not what I said! Death glares are so scaaaaary, especially when group leader Kido is doing them~!"

He moved on to Oni's introduction,

"This right here is Oni, she's not our real sister but she's as good as one! No, jokes aside, Oni never really liked the original founding leader, so she joined us later on~ after the death of the old commander. She's as bad as Kido for the death glares though, I mean, just look at her!"

Momo stared at Oni curiously. Probably still confused over how she suddenly appeared earlier on.

"Oniiii, no need to look so scary and restrained. You should let loose once in a while, all that time you spend holed up in your room won't do you any good."

Oni - and everyone else in the room for that matter - was getting more and more impatient and annoyed with Kano by the second. So much so that Oni said this,

"Kano, you have three seconds to disappear or I swear to god I shall tell Kido about your secret collection-"

"Uwaah~ Oni!" Kano waved his arms about like a flustered monkey, "No need to go that far. She was joking about to collection. I swear!"

Kido had put in her earphones, so she was none the wiser to any of Oni's blackmail.

"Anyways", Kano continued, there are more members of the Mekakushi Dan!"

* * *

The review button is always there, and it's not going anywhere soon. So maybe, I don't know, you could click it and type something in the box? Just for shits and giggles you know?


End file.
